The mask that hides our Nature
by Kyubbicreator1
Summary: Naruto is quite the intelligent and fascinating individual. However... he keeps a facade of stupidity and rashness. Why is that? Why does he hate his village? What will he do? Find out while reading this rather intriguing story. P.S. This is my first story, reviews would be tremendously helpful. I am not sure if I will continue this story, so your feed-back is paramount. Thanks!


Chapter 1

"Another day, another day full of misery and turmoil" these sullen words come from a very mysterious young shinobi, one that is fierce and bold on the outside yet, calm and precise on the inside. The amount of treacherous hardships this brave young man has faced is almost beyond comprehension. Therefore, it is surely beyond understanding. This man, this demon… this legend is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ahh, I'm really getting tired of this crap. We're continuously training which is good, but I've already mastered our current techniques long ago! I bet Ka…" Naruto's rambling's were rudely interrupted as he ran into a civilian "Haha, sorry ki… Oh, it's you. A demon like you should watch where he's going, especially since scum like you don't even have the right to live!" The villager said emphatically as he walked away.

"What a wonderful way to start the day in the marvelous leaf village." Naruto mumbled rather sarcastically. Naruto is very short for someone of the age of 14; he was a minute 5'0 tall. He has always lively and wild spiky blonde hair, which is mildly long but nothing too drastic. He was very in shape; his body seemed to be chiseled by the very gods themselves, with his alluring six-pack and his firm muscular arms he should have been very popular with the ladies… if it weren't for some unpleasant circumstances.

"I wonder if this pathetic village will ever be burned down? Actually, the true question is, who will get the unparalleled pleasure of burning this horrid village to the ground. Oh how I hope it is me." Naruto thought malevolently. This so-called "horrid village" was the renowned Leaf Village. It is known for it's unrivaled power yet seemingly benign nature. Even Naruto had to admit it was one of the most beautiful places on earth. With it's lush grass, soaring mountains and breathtaking forests it was truly a dazzling and unforgettable sight to behold.

"I'm almost their, better put on that ever so idiotic smile I always put on." Naruto thought annoyingly. As Naruto picked up pace he started dashing across rooftops, as swift as the wind. Soon enough he could see Team Seven's main training ground, and there was already a brooding teen name Sasuke with crow black hair and an obnoxiously annoying pink haired girl named Sakura. Naruto smoothly landed on the harsh cement

" Ne, Sakura chaaaan, want to go on a date with me!" Naruto said rather loudly. As he was saying this he was fearfully thinking "Please say no, Please say no, please say.." Bang, the sound of a fist connecting with a hard skull could be heard throughout the field. "Baka! As if I would ever go out with someone as lame as you! There's only one man I want…" Sakura timidly glances towards Sasuke "… and it's NOT you!" Naruto's ears were ringing from being bombarded with the annoying screech that was Sakura's voice. "Sakuraaaa, just one chance! That's all I need!" Naruto wined. "No, is no!" Sakura screamed. "Ugh… fine."

Both Sakura and Sasuke took a surprised glance toward Naruto; he usually doesn't give up that quickly. As Naruto was feigning sullenness, he was actually just too annoyed today to continue playing the idiot role. " I wonder what has gotten into the fool… Well, I'm sure it doesn't matter." Sasuke thought apathetically. As Sasuke was in moderately deep thought Sakura was watching him rather closely. "Hey Sasuke… would you like to, you know, just maybe go on a d-d…" before Sakura could finish Sasuke said "No." shooting Sakura down once again.

The rest of wait for the teams always late and lazy sensei was in silence. Naruto was lazily lying on a hard wood branch, looking up at the early daytime sky. Sakura was sullenly looking into the cool crystal blue water flowing underneath the small bridge. Lastly, Sasuke was up on a tree branch, sharpening his already acute kunai. Then suddenly all three members of Team Seven easily heard poof, the resounding sound of Kakashi appearing right before their very eyes.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura screamed harshly. Naruto had already covered his ears when he heard Kakashi, preparing for Sakura's verbal onslaught. "Sorry, sorry! I saw a ferocious black cat, so to make sure I didn't have bad luck I took the long way to get here." Kakashi said in a rather jovial and childish tone. "Hn, you should get here on time, I hate it when people waste my time." Sasuke said coldly. "Yeah! I'm going to become Hokage! I need all the training I can get!" Naruto said vivaciously. "Haha, well I see your all displeased! But… you won't be after you learn about our mission!" As Kakashi said this all three of the teens eyes were lit up with curiosity, "Spill it already sensei!" Sakura said very impatiently. "We're… going on our first C rank mission!" And with that one sentence all the young members of team seven had eyes of excitement. "This… Should be interesting."


End file.
